


Shards

by rl4sb4eva



Series: Splinter [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Comeplay, Filth, Humiliation, M/M, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rl4sb4eva/pseuds/rl4sb4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set before the meeting with Washington.<br/>Pre both series.<br/>Sequel to Splinter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

He turns up one day, before the fateful meeting with Washington, after Ichabod's defection and grabs him, dragging him to a rough hewn wood bar and grabbing the piss they serve as beer before dragging him to a back room, unhooking Ichabod's belt and using it to tie his hands behind his back, leather cutting into his skin, as he shoves him to his knees on the floor, splinters in his knees, and presses behind him, one hand wrapped over his throat and ranting about turncoats and betrayals as Hal undoes his own breeches and presses the hand on the column of Ichabod's neck down harder to hold him still as he presses his cock to the back of Ichabod's head and rubs off against his sweat and mud filthy hair, talking about Katrina, and her red hair being spread over the pillow as he fucks her while Ichabod watches, before coming hard his come splattering over his hair, making it filthier as it falls forward to his forehead and Ichabod tightly closes his eyes as it slides down his face, trousers tented and getting sticky.  
As the smell of sex fills the room and the loudness of the bar intrudes, a counterpoint to Ichabod's heart pounding in his ears and Hal shoves him forward and nudge kicks him over onto his back, whispering about how filthy his spy looks and pressing the sole of his muddy boot to the stretched fabric at Ichabod's crotch and pressing hard, making him rub off against the boot of his shoe as he keeps his eyes tightly closed, and Hal's eyes go black whispering filthy things, about how God is watching and how the punishment for this would be worse than the punishment for turning his back on his homeland, and Hal laughs as he thrusts hard for the last time against his boot and the heavy wool fabric gets slightly darker as it soaks up Ichabod's release.  
Hal grabs the beer and downs half of it, before moving to straddle his chest and let the remainder trickle from the rim of the glass and splash off Ichabod’s chest and shoulders, moving the stream upwards to mingle with the drying come on his face and wash it to the floor, the sticky substance trickling into the hollow of Ichabod’s throat and pooling until it falls to the floor when he turns his head slightly. Eyes stinging as Hal shouts about him stinking of the enemy now, and fitting in perfectly.  
When the glass is empty Hal throws it at the wall, the glass splintering and falling to the floor with a tinkling sound as he reaches down and rolls Ichabod to his front again, one hand wrapping in his filthy hair and the other at the belt on his wrists as he pulls him back to his knees and then shakily to his feet so he can lick beer and come from the side of his neck and sink his teeth in to feed.  
He lets him fall back to the wooden slats when he’s done, splinters driving themselves further into his knees and Ichabod grunts in pain.  
Hal ignores him, reaching down and roughly undoing the belt enough the Ichabod can free himself before striding from the room and letting the door swing shut behind him.


End file.
